


The Curly In The Striped Pyjama's

by TheLarryFluff



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), Midnight Memories - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Fetus Harry, Fetus Louis, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Jewish Character, M/M, Poor Harry, Poor Harry Styles, Power Bottom Louis, Rich Louis, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, Top Louis, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryFluff/pseuds/TheLarryFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, A posh german boy would never think that after he moved away to a house where there was nothing. He would fall in love with a specie that he was suposed to hate.</p><p>A story about a Jew and a German boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving away

A beautiful posh boy that lived up north-middle Germany, in Berlin sitting in his room making his English homework. His father was an important soldier, at least to him he was. He solved the ‘problems’ in the world. The ‘problems’ we’re the Jewish.  His dad had explained him and although he was 15 years old his school never teached him that.  
He believed his dad, but for real…. He was what’s called the head of the Nazi.

“Louis?” his mum called upstairs.  
“Yes mum?”  
“Could you please come down for a minute?” His mum politely asked.  
Louis ran down, of the big stairs into the family kitchen. There house was really big and huge chandeliers were hung above every room. The big living room had two fireplaces and the kitchen even had a big fireplace in the centre.  
“This son, this is our new home!” Louis’ mum shouted enthusiastic pointing to a picture that she was holding up so that Louis could see it.  
This new house was much like his current house. Big and white.  
“We’re….we’re going to move?” Louis asked looking up at his mum. Louis was kind of small, small for his age. But he has been sure he will grow more in the future… he hoped so.

“Yes son… you’re father will have to move to another place here in Germany, its important.  
Its for his work remember?”  
The boy's father came in. “The thing about being a soldier is, If youre country needs you to go somewhere you'll go, think of it as an adventure, like in one of youre books.” he exclaimed  
Louis had learned to not speak against his mother and definitely not against his dad.  
“Alright mum….when?”  
“Tomorrow.”

Louis had woken up this morning in dry tears. He was going to leave all of his friends behind in Berlin, Friends from class but also friends from the neighbourhood where he had lived all of his 15 years.  
“Son...Have you finis-”  
“Yes!” Louis interupted his mother. He hadn't even noticed until he heard his mum's footsteps up the stairs.  
“What did i tell you about interupting me Lou?”  
He knew, Louis knew. “I am sorry mother” he softly said.  
Feeling a loving hand of his mum on his back.  
“ I noticed youre tears Louis.... I know its hard but we're all having to say goodbye to our friends for the time being.” She said.  
“Yeah.” The boy mumbled.

Later that day the 15 year old was sat in the brand new Car his father got from the government. It was a new one from the year 1942.  
He was set alone in the back seat with his parents up front.  
“Are we almost there?” Louis asked.  
“No, just close youre eyes and sleep love.”  
And so he did as he was told.


	2. The New House

“Louis....Lou, This is it. we're here”  
Louis was slowly woken up by his mother.   
“W-wha?”  
“Look” his mother pointed out the window as the boy got up   
“is thi-”  
“our new home louis, this is our new home” 

Louis looked arround noticing theres nothing but bushes and wide landscapes arround the house.  
This was gonna be a boring time.  
He knew he was gonna be homeschooled.  
He also knew that all he would learn is stuff about the war that was going on.   
If not, his dad would make sure he knew what this all was about.

“Go pick a room love” his mum told him  
Currently louis was up in his room. The room had not much just a bed and a big closet where he was about to put his clothes until,

“Louis!, the new workers have arived!!”  
Louis walked down stairs about to greet the new workers.  
“Hello louis, This is Haylee, and this is Alexus.” Her mother said pointing at the two.  
“Whenever you need anything just call for us” Haylee said.  
“Alright” the boy said. “i need someone to help me with my clothes and some pictures” he said.  
And Alexus walked with the boy upstairs to his room.

 

As Louis and Alexus were setting the boy's clothes in his new closet and made his bed Louis thought of something as he looked out of the window.  
“Excuse me Alexus but.... have you worked for people in this house before?” He said still looking out of the window noticing a hell a lot trees and some kind of weird builing far, far away.  
“Yes , yes i have sir... for other soldiers that lived here before” She answered.  
“Please call me Louis, i feel uncomfortable being called sir.” He confessed. Not thinking about Alexus' answere anymore.   
Louis focused on the little window again.  
“I- Please continue, i wanna go outside for a while”   
“Alright Lou!” Alexus said feeling more comfortable with the boy already.  
“I- i mean Louis” She blushed.  
Louis just smiled and ran outside to the hall and almost tripped over the boxes that were sat across the big space. All from exitement and couriosity of what was behing the big trees.

The posh boy walked on his little black shiny shoes towards the back door of the house and walked out. Running back through the small backyard towards a small cabin. The cabin was full of old stuff he found out as he later noticed a little broken window. He maybe could-

“Louis?! Son what are you doing?” He heard his mother call.  
“Shit” he mumbled  
“Mum! I was just exploring” He whined  
“No Lou, Not in the back”  
“Bu-”   
“Louis, go play in the front yard okay.”   
Louis knew he couldnt fight with his mum. So he just mumbled something about it being boring as he walked to the front of the house. And decided to lay down under a big tree.   
“There's nothing to do here” He whispered to himself.  
His dad came walking towards him.   
“Son.Why dont you ask that man to get you a tire from the back cabin so you can make a nice swing?” His dad pointed to a man in the front yard he hadnt even noticed. Was he.. was he weating pj's?  
“A-alright” he answered not thinking to much of it.  
He walked up to the man.  
“Excuse me sir.... wil you please help me get a nice tire from the back cabin?” he asked at the man looked down at him. He nodded but didnt say anything. As they walked away together....


	3. The Curly Behind The Fence

The boring white house..... Louis has been here for 2 weeks already, this damn boring white house. He couldnt explore in the back, he couldnt make friends, he was being homeschooled by this boring old me who let him read books about the jews or something.  
He currently sat in his room reading one of his adventure books. as his neck started being a bit sore he looked up dazing his eyes to the outside.  
After a while he noticed that what he thought were clouds actually was smoke from the big cementgrey building.  
He decided he didnt wanna be at home he wanted to be free just for ones. Just like in his books find out about new places and dont care.

He opened the window and noticed the bad smell.   
“ew” Was he really going outside?  
Yes yes he was.

He went downstairs making sure his dad was in the office and his mum was in the kitchen. He ran outside the door towards the little cabin. He grabbed a few tired and climbed on top of them to grab the window and climb out of it.  
He fell onto a pile of wood, but he didnt mind because he was finaly seeing green, green beautiful trees, green bushes. He started running. Running of to nowhere. Just far, far away from home hoping to find out what the big building was. He was running so hard barely breathing until he almost tripped into the water.   
“woa” he squeeked.   
He looked where to get over the water as he noticed the big fence with barbed wire everywhere. He found a way over the water as he got closer to the fence and noticed it was like a farm or something.  
As he trailed the side of the water he found a boy.   
A boy?

 

 

“Hello” Louis softly spoke.   
The boy looked up in shock. He had bright green eyes and dark bown curly hair. Louis also noticed the Pyjamas he was wearing. Just like the man at his house.  
“H-hi?”   
“I am Louis, why are you wearing Pyjamas?” Louis said happily, finaly seeing a someone from his own age.  
“My name is Harry. I don't really know, but they took our clothes”  
“Oh alright! Im 15 you?”  
“14” Harry answered.  
“Oh, youre tall for youre age arent you?”  
“Youre small for youre age arent you?” Harry answered back which made Louis laugh.  
“Good one Boy” Louis smiled.  
“Im not that tall...” Harry mumbled.   
“Alright not so tall curly Harry, what do you do here?”   
“Im here with my dad we went here by train. But it was really busy. And now we just work.”  
“Oh like a working camp or something” Louis asked.  
“i guess?” Harry answered  
It sounded innocent to them two, but they'll notice later that its not so great at all.  
The two boys talked on for another while....  
______________________  
“Do you wanna come to my house sometime?” Louis asked.  
“I-I obviosly can't....” He looked at Louis. He continued “Im locked out here you know” He said as a loud sirene sounded.  
“woa whats that!” Louis yelled.  
“i-i have to go!” Harry said which made Louis kind of sad.   
“Okay well, See you later?” he yelled back  
“See you later Louis!” 

And as sudden he found the boy, the boy was gone.   
“Harry..” He said to himself.  
On the way home he kept repeating his name.   
“Harry,Harry,Harry”.  
The next couple of days The posh boy escaped from home to meet the Curly in the pyjamas at the fence between 2-4pm.  
But at one point he was very giggly. Harry and Louis Had touched eachothers hands through the fence. Harry's hand had felt really soft, he thought.   
Louis had brought the boy chocolate. Warm bread, and a 1,5l bottle of lemonade. The past days. They talked, had fun but at 4pm Louis always had to go. Which made both boys kind of sad.

Louis arrived back at his house that last and went right up to the swing without his parents having to notice that he has been gone for an hour or 2.  
All he thought about was the curly boy. Harry had told him a little secret,Harry was half Jewish. Louis knew that Jewish people were wrong but, Harry was a nice lad. Louis was okay with it but his parents probably were not.  
Its like he wanted to keep the boy, in a cage. No, not a cage more like. His room....


	4. The Escape

The next day he went back through the woods to the big fence where the curly was suposed to be. He had told him he always sat there when he wanted to be alone. The leaders would never really mind about the worthless kids.  
I dont see why they think Harry is worthless. He is just a human. A cute jewish human, he smiled to himself as he reached the fence.   
But this time the curly wasn't there.  
Louis decided to wait and eventually Harry showed up.

“Harry!” Louis exclaimed.  
“H-hey” Harry said sitting down on a piece of wood slowly.  
Louis noticed some blood on Harry;s lip and a bruised face.  
“What happened!!” he asked a little too loud.  
“Shh!!” Harry hissed but continued, “I fell out of my bed last night and woke a soldier up.... he did this”  
Harry pulled some of his curls at the back of his head up and it showed a big cut along his neck.

“Oh no Harry, im sorry wh-”   
“its alright, i dont wanna talk about it really.”  
Louis nodded at that.

“So yeah, i was thinking..... Maybe you could escape...”  
“H-how?”   
“Well i was here yesterday night because my parents were fighting and i started digging in the sand a bit” Louis explained. Harry looked questionable.  
“Wellmaybeyoucouldcomehideinmyhouse”   
“What?”  
“Well May-”   
“I get what you said silly but, would you really help me?” Harry almost yelled.  
“Y-yeah.” Louis said trembling a bit thinking it over, but he knew he wanted this anyway.  
“I brought you clothes, i hope they fit.” Louis showed the bag with some clothes he bought. In the bag there was also a bottle of water and little shovel to dig deeper. Harry would fit anyways , he was really skinny. They baraly gave the boy any food.  
“A shovel!!” Harry exclaimed.  
“Shh yeah, this is exiting isnt it... its like in my adventure books.” Louis whispered.  
“Books!! you have books at home? I love reading!!” The curly whisper-yelled.  
“Yeah now... help dig first i will explain some more when were in the woods.”  
“Oh Lou... i wanna escape so bad from here....”He said dreamy. Louis smiled hearing the boy call him Lou and started digging a hole in the hard sand.

 

“Make sure you dont get hurt” Louis held up the the lose parts of the fence to make sure that Harry could safely crawl under the fence.  
When the boy was released his smile grew from ear to ear.   
“c'mon Harry Run” Louis whispered.  
Both the boy ran. As hard as they could. Harry was on bare feet but he did not mind at all. Harry was free. Free from being kept apart as a 'jewish specie”.   
They ran and ran as long as they could. Harry started breathing heavier as they came to the back of the cabin.  
“Harry this is our garden cabin, we have to climb through that window....My mum is gone for another hour and my dad is always in his office so we have enough time. But first , undress yourself and put these clothes on!.”  
Louis handed Harry the trousers and the shirt and neat vest. Harry blushed. “Don't look!” he whined.  
“Wha,... we are both boys.....” Harry looked into Louis eyes.  
“Ugh alright dummy”  
Louis turned around as Harry started undressing himself. Whilst putting on the trousers Louis turned arround and watched Harry from the side. Admiring his body but as Harry turned arround Louis gasped in shock. He saw bruises...bruises all over Harry's back!

 

“Why'd you turn arround!!” Harry said quickly pulling on the shirt.  
“Sorry I....Who did that?” Louis asked.  
“The soldier at the camp who i woke up” He said not showing any emotions. Oh how bad Louis just wanted to hug him.  
“Oh okay” Louis mumbled leading Harry right under the cabin's window.  
After an awkward silence Louis spoke. “Okay well, now i will stand against the wall and you place youre foot on my hand okay, and climb in. Make sure to be quiet.”   
Harry climbed awkwardly on top of the boy, lower religion almost in Louis face. Not that one of them minded.  
He grabbed the window post and jumped in. Harry grabbed Louis hand dragging him closer to the window as Louis climbed into the cabin as their faces almost touched. “Woa” Harry breathed out, “Tough climb” Louis followed.

Both boys quickly ran through the little garden toward the back door. The back door wasnt to close to the stairs so they had to be quick racing through the kitchen following the big hall quickly tiptoe-ing up the stairs running back through the hallway to the last room, which was Louis' room.   
They closed the door and both stood against it together eyes closed.  
“Woa Lou, where wer-”  
“Haylee!!” Louis exclaimed.  
“Who is this?” She asked.  
“This is eehh.... My friend Harry. Found him playing in the park”  
Haylee didnt know if she believed it but for now it was alright. “uh okay... Hello Harry my name is Haylee i work for Mr. Tomlinson.”  
Harry and Haylee shook hands.

“Haylee. Would you mind leaving this room and since now knock before you come in?” Louis tone suddenly changed towards her.  
“Alright excuse me Lou.” She said leaving.

“Now where do i hide?”  
Louis didnt have to think for a while. He knew he had a weird closet in his wall next to his bed. With sliding doors, it was about a meter high and 5/6 meters long. Some stuff he didnt place into his room yet were stocked there into boxes. Harry would easily fit in there. It could even have two people inside it.  
“In here” He said pointing to the white wall.  
“But for now. We can read one of my books together.”  
Harry started smiling widely again. He stood next to the bed awkwardly.  
“Come sit next to me Haz” Louis grabbed Harry's Wrist and pulled the boy next to himself thighs touching.  
Both boys sat on his bed back against the bedpost, reading this book called   
“Do you're dreams, Do you're wishes”   
The book was about a boy, age 15, dreaming about finding a place with beautiful creatures and flowers and only good things....

Louis was awoken of the knocking on a door. “Son, Lou open up?” his mum said.  
He wanted to get up but he was hold tight by a pair or weak arms. “Shit Harry” He thought.  
“uh, Wait mum im not dressed up yet wait.” Harry was in such deep sleep from finaly sleeping in a comfortable bed again, he wasnt able to be woken up by anyone or anything.   
Louis decided to pick him up and place him in the closet with the sliding door already open.  
He closed the sliding door and went to open his own bedroom door.  
“How can i help you mum?”  
“Why had you locked the door son?” She asked raising one eyebrow.  
“I'm a grown boy, i deserve some privacy when i read my books. He pointed to the book on the floor half open on the page where Louis and Harry fell asleep. Harry was so comfortable on this bed. Harry told Louis that he also dreamed of finding such nice place like the boy in the book. Harry was locked in the camp since he just got 12. He hadnt slept in a normal soft bed for long.

“Alright well, Lou i have a suprise for you... come with me to the kitchen......”


	5. G.A.Y

“A Pool!!!” Louis shouted.  
Louis' mum had told him to open his eyes once they were in the garden. Louis had slept for that long?  
It was a little attachible pool but it was quite big for him. He never had a pool before. Only a bubblebath in the bathroom. His old bathroom.  
Louis went swimming for not to long, not forgetting about the poor boy. He thought he might be a bit hungry so he had decided to go upstairs with a pack of waffles and some milk.   
He went into his bedroom and locked his door placing the waffles and milk onto his side table next to the bed.

 

He opened both sliding doors whilst saying “Harry i go-” “Harry?”   
Harry was holding a magazine, flipping through the pages with his mouth wide open.   
“Shit..” Louis mumbled. He had forgotten about those. He had hidden him under his clothes so his parents wont see. It was G.A.Y magazine. His friends at school had gave it to him as a joke. Nobody knew Louis was gay. G.A.Y magazine was made just before the war and Louis was just fascinated by the good quality pictures in there. Pictures of men, Half nude,fully nude.... parts of text over....stuff.  
Harry looked up at Louis. “W-why do you have these?” He asked.  
Louis trembled, couldnt answere his question. He was not just gonna say “Well, im fascinated by it. I've always loved boys more then girls.”  
Okay, yes he just did say that. “I-i....oh” Harry answered.  
“Don't hate me or anything?” Louis pleaded.  
Harry didnt answere at first.  
“My parents always told me loving the same gender was wrong... i dont even know what love is, i've started puberty in that camp.... i think ive never loved someone.” Harry explained, kind of not knowing why he told Louis, but yeah.. he guessed they were friends.  
“My parents always told me that Jewish people we're wrong people, i don't hate you.” Louis said which made Harry smile.  
“You never had a 'girlfriend' or something like that?” Louis contintued.  
“Never. Only a girl i was really close with when we went to school. She was also Jewish but i think she's in another camp in Poland. At least thats what my big sister told me.” 

Louis looked down at the magazine. “So... yeah. Let's put that away and eat our waffles.” He said pointing at the bed.  
Harry followed him and they sat accros from each other. Louis Practicly eye raped the curly boy in front of him.  
“Why are you looking at me like that.”  
“You have.. You are very pretty you know”   
Harry looked away blushing not knowing what to say....


	6. Last First Kiss

“Oh-okay” He said and Louis just continued eating like everything was normal. But he did start Saying things like “Oh you know. Youre nose is really cute” And then he would suddenly touch Harry's nose but pull away quickly or touching his hand telling him they were so big. “What else is big?” Louis eventualy said, which made Harry blush like mad. “Sorry i-i didnt mean the last on Haz.” He said caressing his shoulder this time.  
Once they finished Louis told Harry he had to stay in his room. Not per say the closet but just stay here. Louis was gonna help his mum sort out some last boxes.

 

\----------------

At 11pm Louis came back. “Jesus Harry sorr-” “Sorry” He continued whispering. Harry was fast asleep on Louis single bed. The bed could easily fit two people in there. More like 1,5th bed.   
His curls covering his face. Tucked in under the blankets holding tight onto one of Louis' Pillows.  
Louis went up to him and crawled onto the end of the bed with Harry still not waking up. “Harry” Louis whispered. He didnt wake up so Louis decided to lay down next to him. Altough Louis was smaller he was totaly comfortable with being the big spoon. Holding Harry tight he whispered. “You know you're safe here right?” “Nobody's gonna hurt you.” “Nobody is gonna know you're here”. Louis eyes started falling down “I love you” and soon he fell asleep.  
“I love you to” Harry whispered back. 

\-----------------

At 3am The posh boy was woken up by someone lightly shaking his shoulder.   
“Hmm?”   
“Lou wake up?”  
“Hmm? Yeah” He mumbled opening his eyes.  
“Woa...Hello Curly” he finished seeing Harry so close to him.  
“Where were you yesterday night?” Harry asked.  
“Im sorry i was so late but my aunt came over to see our new home after me and my mum sorted the last boxes in the hall.” Louis explained and made an exited gesture. “You know what i found?” He asked.  
“N-” Harry wanted to answere but Louis exitedly pointed to the boxes near the closet.  
“Look! This is the newest vinyl player! I also found alot of records! Aaaandd....Christmas lights!!”   
Harry smiled widely “I love music!”   
Louis grabbed the Christmas lights and made sure the door was locked. He took Harry's hand and lead him into the closet. Of course the closet was small but neither of them minded much. Harry helped Louis put up the Christmas lights in the little shelter. “Look how romantic.” Louis mocked a bit.   
“Yeah...” 

Louis grabbed the record player and put up a record of his favorite band 'One Direction'. One Direction was found in 1940 and not too famous, but it was an amazing band.  
He closed the door. “I kind of feel like im 8 again” Harry giggled and grabbed a blanket.   
“Do you know this band?” Louis asked.  
“No, im not very known with this kind of music, my parents always let me listen to classic music.” Harry explained looking down.  
“Woa, i kinda love that too tho, i play piano” Louis said. Harry smiled as he loved the sound of a piano. It made him relax so much. He remembered his dad playing it for him all the time.  
Louis put on his favorite single record. “Last first kiss its called”   
Harry sat ready to listen and Louis came sit next to him, enough space left over. Well..... there thighs were touching and it tingled but, thats okay right?

-Baby I, I wanna know what you think when your alone  
Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh  
We've been friends now for a while  
Wanna know that when you smile  
Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh oh

Girl what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay if I were to say?

I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss  
-

“Lou?”   
He didnt answere, all he said was “This song is about you, you know.....” staring into the curly's eyes.  
“Oh, i don't know what to say really...” He looked down playing a bit with his hands. He kept looking down not hearing anything from Louis and suddenly he saw a hand creeping up and take his.   
“Harry.....Haz look at me.” Harry looked up.


End file.
